


Kitty Cat

by Ancalima



Series: Safe here [10]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Also Ezra acting weird, Fluff, Gen, Space family, oh god the fluff, to much fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-29 17:13:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7692787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ancalima/pseuds/Ancalima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ezra gets a lesson in why keeping on his mask is a good idea</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ...I was tipsy when I started writing this. And now its to hilarious to just delete. Enjoy

The day didn't seem to weird to begin with.

Hera woke up first, getting some food and then going to the cockpit, chatting quietly with Chopper so not to wake the others, nothing unusual in that at all. Kanan woke next but spent some time trying to meditate before joining Zeb in getting grub for themselves. Sabine joined them not long after, hungry for fresh fruits but settling for some of the dehydrated rations that they had since it had been a while since their last supply pickup.

And then things turned weird as Ezra crawled on all fours into the common room, crawled onto the couch and curled up, mewling.

Zeb stared at him. “...Did...I hit my head?”

“Why, because Ezra just crawled in on all four and mewled at us? Because if you saw that then I did too.” Sabine confirmed, almost dropping her plate.

Kanan frowned and moved to his padawan's side, touching Ezra's shoulder carefully. “Ezra?”

He got a grumpy mew in return and Ezra curling up more on the couch. The Jedi frowned then brushed his fingers over the others forehead. “He...has a slight fever? I...errg, I'm going to ask Hera what she thinks, you two, look after him.” He straightened and hurried to the cockpit to talk to the Twi'lek.

Zeb's ears twitched a bit before moving over to the kid, kneeling down. “Ezra? You hungry?” He asked cautiously only for Ezra meow at him. “...Sabine?” He looked to the teenage girl, looking lost as he did.

“...We give him a bowl of milk?” She said, lips twitching, grinning more as Chopper came rolling. “Chopper, just the droid I wanted to see!” Her grin growing wider. “Tell me you're gonna record this.” The mech beeped questionably only to whirl to Ezra as he mewled loudly.

Then he beeped and warbled excitedly.

“Ugh...Sabine, honestly he needs to eat.” Zeb grumbled and poked at Ezra only to have his hand slapped at in what looked like Ezra was trying to make a claw with his hand. “He's skinny enough as it is.” 

That sobered Sabine up enough. “Well...we aren't really certain what's going on with him. We might wanna wait until Hera comes before we do anything.” She came over and sat down on the couch, eyeing Ezra before gently petting his head.

That made the teenager purr. Actually purr.

“Do humans have the vocal cords to purr?” Zeb blinked. He hadn't noticed any of the others purring ever.

“Not really, if you listen you can tell he's forcing it, humans don't have the vocal cords at all to really purr like you do.” Sabine continued petting him though, noting that Ezra needed a shower as his hair was getting a bit greasy.

“I don't purr.” Zeb grumbled only for his grumble to be lost as Hera hurried in. 

“Kanan said Ezra was acting wei-what is he doing?” Hera stared at him before moving to kneel beside Zeb, staring at Ezra.

“He's...purring?”

“He's also walking on all fours and each time he says something h-”

“Meow.”

“Yeah that.” Kanan stopped behind them. 

“I can't reach him through the Force either. Whatever it is has left his shields up at least though I could try going through them...”

“That would hurt Ezra wouldn’t it?” Hera gently stroked the teens cheek.

“Very, those shields exists for a reason.” Kanan crossed his arms over his chest, frowning in worry. “Can you tell what's wrong with him?” 

“I...I'm not sure honestly. My best guess right now would be the Force but from your expression that seems unlikely.” She frowned and stood. “Perhaps I can find something on the holo-net?”

”Right now, any advice is better then nothing.” The Jedi sighed before moving to the kitchen, getting something cooking. 

“Um...”

“He needs to eat. If he's acting like a Loth-cat, we treat him like a Loth-cat until we know better.” Kanan sighed a bit. “He still knows how to chew, we just need to feed him.” 

“Not doing it.”

“Nope, not me. He's your padawan.”

“I'd do it but someone needs to check the holo-net to see what we can do and I need to take a blood sample to see if there are any drugs in his system, I'm going to do that first once I've fetched a needle.” Hera stroked the teens cheek gently then got up. “Chopper what are you doing?”

There was a series of whirls and beeps, Chopper waving a arm in the air.

“Oh, well I guess that could be useful if we had imagines to compare to symptoms...” She gave him a suspicious look before heading to the medbay.

Kanan sighed and continued cooking until he had a meal made of finely chopped up meat in sauce with rehydrated vegetables mixed in. He was hoping he could get Ezra to eat this at least as he wasn't sure he could get a 'cat' to eat space waffles, cereal or meal bars.

He moved to the couch, noticing that Chopper was, uncharacteristically, silently recording everything. Sabine had moved to her usual spot to polish and re-color her armor while Zeb was lazing in his chair, watching Ezra in mix of amusement and worry.

The young padawan himself was just curled up on the couch though he perked like a curious Loth-cat when Kanan came over with the bowl and sat down on the couch. That got a smile out of Kanan as he ruffled Ezra's hair carefully. “Okay Ezra, lets see if you won't eat this...” He took the spoon and tried feeding him.

Ezra blinked and sniffed at it before eating the sauced up food from the spoon Kanan was offering him. He did try to put his face in the bowl after a bit but Kanan managed to keep him from it, not wanting to clean the teen up if he could help it, reduce the amount of embarrassment Ezra was sure to feel later once he didn't think he was a cat.

Hera came in just before Ezra finished the bowl with a syringe in her hands. “Kanan, can you keep him distracted? For a blood sample I mean?” She frowned, not wanting to upset the feline acting teen.

Last thing they wanted was for Ezra to panic and go into the vents in this state of mind.

“I can try.” Kanan set the mostly empty bowl on the table and then gently started petting Ezra, trying not to be surprised when the teen crawled into his lap with his upper body and flopped his head against Ezra's stomach, peering up at him with half lidded eyes.

“Hey there Ezra...” He murmured quietly, starting to run his fingers through the others hair instead, watching blue eyes close up as the teen relaxed against him. Hera sat down slowly on one side and drew Ezra's arm from him, petting it when a cranky blue eye opened to look at her.

They waited until the eyes closed again before Hera took the blood sample, Kanan having to hold the trashing kid against him as he hissed unhappily at having his blood drawn by the pilot before she quickly finished and pulled the syringe back, not wanting it to break and to have to repeat the proceeding.

She quickly put a bandage on the lightly bleeding area and nodded to Kanan while stepping back, the man letting Ezra go. 

The teen murred rebelliously at them before basically rolling of the couch and crawling away into a corner where he curled up, still murring as he snuggled up and stayed there, clearly awake but ignoring them.

“...I gotta admit, I kind of like him like this, he's quieter and not complaining.” Zeb sniggered softly only to shut up when the others looked at him in a unimpressed manner.

“Zeb, we have no idea what's going on with him.” Hera pointed out sensibly. “For all we know he has a brain parasite.” She headed to the medbay back to get the blood sample analyzed.

“...Its not a brain parasite is it?” Zeb asked hesitantly. “I mean he just smells kind of sick. Not...well... I don't know what a brain parasite smells like but I imagine it would smell worse?”

“I don't know Zeb. He's not acting like normal that's for sure.” Kanan sighed and buried his face in his hands. “But from what the Force is telling me, he doesn't seem to be to sick, just...addled I guess.” He scrubbed his face only to look up in surprise at a poke at his knees.

Ezra was in front of him, having moved from the corner he had sulked of to. But he was looking up at Kanan with concern in his blue eyes, mewling up at him. Kanan forced a smile on and reached out, pulling the teen up on the couch again and into his lap, holding around him. “Its alright, you're gonna be alright.” He said, more to assure himself and the others then Ezra who just snuggled against his chest.

“Okay, the good news is that I know what's wrong with Ezra. The bad news is that we can't just remove it from his systems, it has to go naturally.” Hera said while coming back, frowning a bit

“Well what is it?” Sabine asked, sitting up.

“Its from the gas plant we were on, the one where we were SUPPOSE to be wearing our masks the whole time.” The Twi'lek shot Ezra a annoyed glance before sighing and smiling. “He must have taken it of and breathed in some of the fumes. The chemicals go to the brain and...well scrambles the signals a bit. I contacted the plant foreman and he said that Ezra's behavior isn't that unusual for people exposed to the fumes.”

“So its normal that they act like cats?” Zeb raised his eyebrows.

“Not exactly but that they act like animals, yes. Or sometimes regress to a child state. I don't know what I'd prefer but at least he's not being to much trouble?” Hera sighed then smiled as Ezra craned his neck and meowed at her. “Yes, yes, you silly thing. As it is the fumes are gonna need to ruin its course and that's going to take everything from three to six hours.”

“Why can't it be removed from his systems though?” Sabine tilted her head curiously, Zeb mimicking her with questioning eyes.

“Well the fumes messes with the brain, if we were to just remove it it could do damage to the brain functions.” 

They all contemplated that as Ezra nuzzled Kanan's shoulder, giving a low purr.

“Then we wait. He's just laying here for the most part and seems content to be petted.” Kanan settled on, rubbing the teens back slowly.

“...So he's basically just hooped up on fumes right?” Zeb asked.

“Well yes.”

“...So we can TOTALLY hold this against him and tease him right?” A grin was growing on his face as he gestured to where Chopper was still recording.

Hera tried to remain stern but her twitching lips blew her cover. “...Just don't rib him to much and not until he's had a full rest.” She settled on before going to pilot the Ghost, giggling a tiny bit as she slipped out.

Zeb rubbed his hands together, grinning. “Oh this is going to be FUN.” Both Sabine and him traded looks of equal glee.

Kanan just rolled his eyes and tucked Ezra against himself, smiling a bit at the grumbled murring coming from the teen. “Perhaps you wanna stay the kitty cat for a while longer huh?” He teased lightly, smile softening up as Ezra peered at him with those gem clear eyes.


	2. Kitty Cat (part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezra faces lucidity, he may wish he was still a feline

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone requested a sequel and I, ever the humble author, aim to please ahahaha, have a good one!

Fingers were carefully twirling through his hair and he felt like he was laying against a soft warm pillow that provided all the comfort he'd ever need.

It felt nice.

It felt safe really and Ezra just burrowed against the heat, letting out a quiet sigh of relief and pleasure.

However the fingers in his hair stilled to his discomfort and a careful hand tried to tilt his head up. “Ezra? You back with us?” 

The young padawan just grumbled and kept his eyes shut tightly. “No...sleep.” He mumbled.

“You've been sleeping for quite some time now. I think you should open your eyes.” The tone was amused and the pillow rumbled under him.

Wait, pillows don't move like that...

Ezra slowly forced his eyes open to stare at the green fabric in front of him before slowly looking up at his amused looking Master, Kanan Jarrus. “...What's going on?” He blinked a bit, not pushing away from Kanan. He felt to heavy to even attempt it.

“You, acting like a Loth-cat!” 

Ezra almost groaned, raising his hands to cover his ears at Zeb's yell before he realized what the other said. “I what? What are you talking about?” He let his hands drop down on Kanan's chest, staring at the big grinning Lasat.

“You, acting like a fuzzy cute cat who just wanted petting’s. Kanan feed you and Hera and Sabine petted you!” He laughed, not admitting that he too had petted the kid.

“...You're yanking my saber.” Ezra scowled at him, pushing himself up carefully, feeling groggy and heavy.

“Nope. You even tried to purr, or well you did something similar to purring when we petted you.” Sabine grinned at him. 

“I don't believe either of you.” The blue eyed human crossed his arms over his chest, glaring at both of them.

“Well you might not want to but Chopper has recordings of you.” Kanan chuckled quietly. “We told you to keep the breathing mask on at the gas plant Ezra. There was a reason we weren't suppose to breath in the air there.” 

“I...my mask slipped. It wasn't tight enough.” Ezra mumbled. “I had to fix it while there and I only took a few breaths?” He winched a bit, rubbing his own head. “...Did I REALLY act like a cat?” He looked at them in bemusement.

“Chopper if you please?” Sabine squirmed in glee as Chopper projected a holo of Ezra, crawling on all fours to Zeb. Zeb seemed to look around before gently rubbing Ezra's head, grinning a bit when the feline acting teen started to purr.

“Oi! You said you didn't get that!” Zeb almost dropped his bo-rifle in surprise as Chopper warbled in amusement. “Why you rustbucket!” 

“Aww look at you, you do care about him.” Sabine teased though blinked when holo Zeb actually carefully picked holo Ezra up and settled in his chair, holding him close and gently running his fingers through the others hair, teasing soft strands that were so black they looked blue in the light. Zeb just grumbled and looked away, his ears twitching in his embarrassment.

Chopper warbled again and changed out the holo to Sabine using a stick with string tied to it, teasing Ezra, holo Sabine sniggered then yelped as holo Ezra pounced on her, rubbing his cheek against her shoulder while purring and mewling happily. Ezra covered his face with his hands, peeking through his fingers with wide horrified eyes, his face the deepest shade of red.

“You're sadistic Chopper.” He choked out. “Couldn't you have erased this!?” He squeaked as he actually rubbed himself up against Sabine's chest!

“I was this close to hitting you right there.” Sabine smirked at Ezra as a holo Hera appeared and gently drew holo Ezra of the other teen, kneeling to gently feed him something out of a bowl. And then holo Ezra promptly stuck his head in the bowl. Holo Hera looked a mix of amusement and exasperated before she left the holo only to return moments after with a cloth in her hands.

Ezra moaned in dismay as she cleaned his face, talking to softly to holo Ezra for Chopper to catch it.

“I wish you did! That would be better!” He squeaked loudly. “At least I'd be passed out until the fumes left my systems! Oh by the first light, what am I doing!” He asked no one in particular.

Kanan moved into the holo and told the girls he could watch Ezra for a while, settling down beside the teenager and smiling a bit. “...Weird how quiet you are.” Holo Kanan said while stroking the teens head, letting holo Ezra settle his upper body in his lap.

“I don't think I quite like it. Think I prefer you talking.” He chuckled when holo Ezra mewed at him. “Okay, that might count as talking but not in the way I want...” It went quiet a bit as Kanan continued slowly carding his fingers through soft hair.

Ezra almost thought his embarrassment would be over when Kanan spoke up again. “If this is how you acted as a kid, you must have been one hell of a cute one heh, especially with those big eyes.” Holo Ezra seemed to agree as he meowed loudly at him as holo Kanan rubbed along his spine.

“...Oh just kill me now.” Ezra buried his face in his knees, groaning loudly as Kanan patted him on the back, the Jedi chuckling a bit in embarrassment from Chopper having caught that. But not as embarrassed as the teenager he was patting.

“Well.” Hera grinned at them, crossing her arms over her chest as her lekku's swung behind her. “I did get you a gift though Ezra.”

Looking up suspiciously, Ezra zeroed in on what Hera was holding in her hand and promptly yelped, throwing a empty bottle at the Twi'lek as both Sabine and Zeb roared in amusement with Chopper joining them with his own warbles.

It was a blue cat collar.


	3. Kitty Cat (part 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And Ezra kept the collar, because why not

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And by populare demand, I made a third one...and by populare I mean one person asked for another chapter but this is the last one haha.

“I'm starting to think you like being captured.” Agent Kallus stared at the blindfolded teen strapped to the chair in front of him in the office.

“Oh right, yes, rebel scum does like that. I'm here for your charming looks, curse this blindfold.” Ezra grumbled. “You know it wasn't exactly in the plans to actually FALL into a group of stormtroopers.” He sulked. He would have been fine hadn't one of them actually recognized him from the posters.

“So you say.” Kallus snorted in return before starting to examine the contents of what they had taken from the teen. Com's unit, the lightsaber, some credits and a...huh.

“A cat collar?” He asked no one in particular, puzzled. He noted a sudden flush in the teens cheeks though and raised a blond eyebrow in surprise. He returned his eyes to the collar and noted a data chip connected to the inside of it. “And a chip...my what a way to hide intel, I had no idea Rebels kept pets.” He drawled.

Ezra wanted to groan. “Its not intel, its...private.” He managed to get out, swearing he was going to turn into a tomato at the speed he was feeling blood raise to his face.

“Hmm, we'll see about that.” The imperial agent snorted.

“Wait, you're gonna WATCH it!?” Ezra squeaked, though if asked about it, he'd say it was a manly yelp. Not a squeak.

“Now I'm gonna watch it just because you don't want me to.” Kallus snorted and inserted the chip into his datapad.

“Oh karabast....” Ezra thumped his head back against the chair. He had hid the stupid chip in the cat collar and kept it for a reason! So none of the others could continue playing it! 

“Now lets se-” There was a meow, a loud one.

There was some stunned silence then Ezra started thumping the back of his head against the back of the chair, noting absently the squeak of the clone guards armor at the door as they craned to look at what Kallus had, obviously curious.

“...Why are you crawling around on all four mewing like a Loth-cat?” Kallu's voice sounded strained to Ezra's ears.

“...Please turn it off?” Ezra offered instead.

There was another loud mewl and then he heard Zeb. “No, Ezra, kid don-ack! I swear if you weren't addled I'd crush you...urrgh...gonna have to wash that out of my fur for weeks, you were suppose to EAT it.” 

Ezra groaned loudly. “For Force sake turn it of agent muttonchop!”

He heard a slight snigger. “No, no I think...I think I'm gonna make a copy of this.” Kallus sounded much to gleeful for Ezra's comfort. 

“...I hate you so much. So very very very VERY much right now.” Ezra sulked. “I only just managed to get that chip from the stupid rustbucket!” He sulked even harder, he refused to say he was pouting. He was NOT pouting in front of a imperial agent.

He heard another mewl and a purring noise and then sniggering coming from behind him.

“Oi! Shut up bucket heads!” He yelled only to get even more sniggering.

He grumbled loudly then muttered to himself as there was more mewling and purring from the data Kallus was watching. 'Sabine if there was ever a time for you all to have done your mission its NOW!' 

As if the woman had heard him, sirens flared in the office.

“Sir! There's a break-in at the armory!” Someone shouted, a Stormtrooper.

Kallus cursed then there was a squeak of a chair as he got to his feet. “You two, watch the boy. I'll be back.” Ezra listened to the feet running away, hearing the click of weapons being pointed at him. “...You guys really think I can do something right now?” He asked dryly.

“You're a Jedi apprentice.” Was the only answer he got and Ezra rolled his eyes behind the blindfold.

“Yeah, well, its not me you gotta worry about.” He smirked, feeling something behind the door behind him and them. “Its him you gotta worry about.” The door hissed open and he heard a strangled yelp before two thumps hit opposite walls.

And then someone was pulling the blindfold of him and Ezra saw green instead of the grey darkness of the blindfold. “About time you guys showed up!” He huffed as Kanan worked on the straps keeping him to the chair. 

“Well, it took a bit longer to get the intel then we thought. Sabine had to crawl through a few vents.”

“Told you, you should have sent me.” The teenager shook his head.

“Well Sabine was right that Kallus was less likely to kill you. He sent for the Inquisitor but the message never left the base curtosy of our murder bot.” Kanan smirked as he straighened.

“I can't blieve you call him a murder bot.” Ezra snorted before hurridly grabbing his things of Kallus desk. 

“I call it as I see it. Hera's the only one who can control Chopper.” Kanan was about to leave when he saw Ezra quickly move around the desk and grab Kallus datapad. “What are you doing?”

“...Kallus found the datachip of me on fumes and I wanna make sure he didn't actually make a copy of it.”

“Wait, YOU have the chip? I had wondered where it went. Chopper said he didn't know. “

“I bribed him to give me it and say he didn't know.” Ezra confessed, taking the cat collar and slipping the chip into it again before tucking it on his belt. “Zeb and Sabine wouldn't stop playing it and it...errg...its embarrassing.” He moved to Kanan's side.

“Zeb can take it a bit far.” Kanan mused before smirking. “And I can't believe you kept the collar Hera bought. You going to wear it?”

“...Kanan, shut up.”

“Heeeh.”


End file.
